Season 3
V (2009) Season 3. While speaking to the press at WonderCon 2011 in San Francisco today, AX grilled V executive producer Scottsdale's Rosenbaum about whether or not there will be a season 3 of V: “We do not know about a third season at this point,” However, if there is a V Season 3, Rosenbaum is excited by all the possibilities that the season 2 finale “Mother’s Day” left open. “I am most excited about it more than I have ever been, because V has gotten to a place at the end of this season, the closest to what I wanted it to be. Now we have a situation where you have a realistic human resistance that actually has a possible shot of defeating the Visitors. Whereas before it was a motley crew of four or five with a priest, an FBI agent. It was sort of like the rebels in Libya fighting – they are never going to win. The only way they have a chance is with an organized military complex behind them. I like that. That is very exciting to me. Now we can see them make a real dent in Anna’s plans.” Rosenbaum also adds that the characters have been pushed to extremes, which will also make for some great drama too. “I pushed the characters to a place emotionally where I am excited about it. Erica is going to find out her son was murdered and what that’s going to do to her will be fascinating to watch. Other characters have died, the stakes are high, Anna knows she’s almost been betrayed, Anna’s real daughter is locked in a dungeon, Anna knows there is a real chance that other Vs may revolt as well and so her timeline is shrinking so she had to move faster and quicker for her plans to work. Now that we have seen the Visitors we can see a lot more of them. There is a whole bit of mythology about the second part of their plan that we could get into. That I don’t want to give all away because that will be fun to watch.” Pacing is another major issue Rosenbaum says will be resolved in the proposed Season 3. “The pacing of the shows will be very much like that last episode, they all will be peddle to the metal and tons of story and excitement. That’s more the style that I prefer as a writer and I was actually pulled back to a style that I was uncomfortable with. My voice as a writer is much more like that last episode than the ones you saw before because I was asked to slow things down. I didn’t believe that was the way to go but I did the best I could. I can’t wait, I’m excited about potential Season 3.” Updated: April 2nd We are encouraged by the news that Elizabeth Mitchell and one of the show’s executive producers will be attending the Wondercon convention in San Francisco on Sunday, April 3. If the show had very little chance of survival, they wouldn’t go to the trouble, would they? Here’s the info on the WonderCon V panel, which curiously talks about “teasing what’s to come”: Executive producer will dish on the year that was — and will tease what is to come in the epic battle for survival between the Visitors and the human race. V is produced by HDFilms in association with Warner Bros. Television. http://www.spoilersguide.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/03/MorenaBaccarin.jpgIn an exclusive interview with Morena Baccarin, AX has asked the star her thoughts on V season 3, here’s what she said: Question:Are you optimistic that there will be a Season 3 of V? Answer: I am. I think you never know with television. I feel very proud of this season. I feel like we’re finally giving the audience what they want. I think it’s really exciting. I just feel really grateful and happy to be able to play this role. I think it’s so much fun. I know, not really much on what we can rely on right now but despite V’s low ratings, the show has been fantastic recently and deserves a proper final chapter. What do you think?